


Etc One Shots

by tytheace



Category: Original Work, will add more when i get to it
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Multi, NSFW, Underage - Freeform, idk what else lmao will add when i need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: this is where i put one shots that aren't aphmau





	1. Criminal [Asher x Connor]

**Author's Note:**

> Asher belongs to me.  
> Connor belongs to my friend, @mystikii  
> (as well as Karline, Rosie, and Nathan)  
> this is a crack ship.

Connor glanced up from behind the counter as the door chimed, meaning someone had pushed the door open. He paused his cleaning and watched, his heart skipping a bit ever so slightly. A short male stood at the door, rubbing his dirty shoes against the door mat. He looked up and met Connor’s eyes, smirking ever so slightly to himself. “Well, hello snowflake.” The male hummed as he walked up to the counter, leaning down on it and staring up at the taller male with his long hair draping down past his shoulders.

Ah, Asher Briggs.

A member of a gang wanted by the police.

Connor gulped, averting his eyes with a blush on his cheeks. “What are you doing here..” He mumbled and Asher grinned, saying he wanted a drink. “And you’re my favourite cafe!”

It was ten at night on a Tuesday.  
It was dead, no one was here.

“Chocolate mocha, medium.” Asher hummed, “With a shot of espresso.” Connor turned around and began to make the drink. He knew Asher was watching him. Or maybe he was just checking him out. Probably the latter.

“One mocha, for a mocha loving boy.” Connor slid the drink to him and Asher grinned, taking a drink before sighing happily. It was JUST brewed, and he could drink it. Inhuman.

“Well?” Connor asked, waiting for the payment. “Oh, right, my bad.” Asher placed the coffee cup to the side, far to the side actually, and looked at the taller male. Without giving him a time to react, Asher reached up and over the counter, cupping the tallers face and pulling him down. Connor’s face turned more red as their faces were suddenly smashed together, his hands balling into tight fists. His lips tasted like chocolate and.. peppermint? Does he wear chapstick? Asher slowly pulled away, licking his lips as he was only inches away from Connor’s face. “Was that enough, or will you need a little more payment?” Asher cooed and Connor felt frozen, his face flushed and his hands gripping into fists. 

“I.. Um..” 

What was he suppose to say? What was he suppose to do when a wanted criminal likes to flirt with you? And what do you do when you’re not exactly against this flirting?

“The mocha was quite expensive..” Connor stood up properly. “But this counter is getting in the way..” Asher grinned to himself and agreed, causing Connor to squeak as he suddenly vaulted over the counter. “Don’t knock anything over!” Asher laughed as he landed on his feet, everything still being where it was. “Sorry, but I just couldn't wait.” He grabbed his face once more, and Connor didn’t complain as he was pulled down into the kiss.

He was glad it was so dead tonight. 

Connor pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily to regain his breath. “Wow.. That must be one expensive coffee..” Asher teased between breaths, Connor narrowing his eyes. “Y-You know what-“ Connor’s eyes went wide as the door suddenly dinged, and quickly put his hands on Asher’s shoulders. He shoved him downwards, hiding him behind the counter. A group of three walked in, walking loudly and chatting. They were too distracted to notice Asher. “Hello! What can I get for you?” Connor cheerfully asked, his face still a little flushed. 

As he took down their orders, he stiffened. He felt a hand where it really shouldn’t be. He glanced down subtly, meeting the gaze of Asher. Asher smirked at him, one of his hands gripping Connor’s thigh. Connor quickly looked back up and stepped away, starting to make the coffees. He knew Asher wanted to whine, but didn’t. “Waaait, you’re Connor, yeah?” He glanced back, seeing a short meifwa girl leaning against the counter. Gods, if she just leaned over more and looked down.. “You know Gavin!” Connor blinked a few times before walking bark, picking up a marker. “Um, yeah! Why?” He asked as he wrote on the lie, and the girl smiled widely. “We’re his detective friends! Well, Rosie and I are.” Connor glanced at this Rosie girl, who had bright orange hair. “I’m Karline! This is Rosie, and that’s my brother Nathan.” Ah, now he knows who they are. 

Gavin was a regular, a pointy teeth detective who sometimes jokingly flirted with Connor to try and get a free coffee. Karline and Rosie were his coworkers, fellow detectives.

Wait.

Karline grabbed the cup labelled hot chocolate, and Rosie grabbed the one with tea. Nathan walked up and Connor slowly handed him his coffee cup, Nathan just narrowing his eyes slightly before taking it slowly out of his hands.

Detectives.

Asher. 

Wanted criminal.

“I-I’m Connor..” “We already knew that.” Nathan bluntly said and Connor gulped, saying he knew that. “It’s been a long day.. Big rush..” He shuffled closer to the counter, trying to shove Asher underneath it with his feet. “So, detectives and, um..” “Doctor.” “Right! Wow, you guys must live off of coffee, huh?” Karline pulled a face and Nathan simply nodded, taking a slow sip as he kept eye contact with Connor. It felt like he was staring into his soul. “Come sit with us!” Karline called as she plopped down at a table, and Nathan walked over to it. “You too, Connor!” Shit. “Umm.. Just for a bit!” He pulled away and glanced down at Asher, who stared at him with wide eyes. Connor hesitated before ‘accidentally’ knocking over a cup. “Shit! Ah, one second!” He called over and kneeled down, whispering to Asher.

“Try and escape, or at least sneak into the back room. The door is open, and they won’t go in there. If not, stay here and hide.” He stood up before Asher could reply. He walked around the counter after setting down the cup, moving over to the table. 

He stood at the end of the table and talked to the three of them for what felt like forever. He refused to sit down, and it was clear he was nervous. Karline told him to chill out, they won’t arrest him. Connor laughed and said he had a lot of caffeine today, so he was on edge. Nathan didn’t believe it. 

He could tell.

They eventually left, and Connor locked the door behind them. He quickly turned around and rushed into the back, not seeing Asher under the counter. He moved to the back room and opened the door, rushing in. “Ash-” He squeaked as something was swung at him, causing to jump back. Without thinking, he went into self defense mode. He grabbed the arm of the person and shoved them against the wall, causing them to drop what they were holding. 

“Connor? Oh, shit..” Asher mumbled as he stared at the taller, Connor’s squeaking. “I’m so sorry!” “Hah, you trying to fight me?” Asher teased and Connor step back, quickly saying no. “Why nooot? You did pretty good..” Asher stepped closer with a teasing smile on his lips, Connor just turning red. “Well, the only kind of fighting i’d like to do is, um..” He hesitated a bit, Asher raising his eyebrows. “Were you about to make a sex joke?” Asher asked with a grin and Connor huffed, trying to hide the silly smile growing on his lips. “No.. shut up..” Connor began to laugh and Asher rolled his eyes, grabbing Connor’s face. “Just kiss me, you big dumbass.” 

You know the song, about falling in love with a criminal?  
Yeah. Connor felt that right now.


	2. Insecurity [Asher x Connor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon shifter Asher, has more then one insecurity about who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor still belongs to @/mystikii  
> This is for our au where Asher is a dragon shifter who kidnapped prince Connor... and they fall in love

Freak.

Asher started at himself in the mirror, glancing at his own horns. One was broken, from when he was attacked by humans long ago.

Disgusting. 

He looked at his tail, moving it slowly as he stared. He frowned to himself, looking at the scales on his skin. 

Monster. 

He stepped away from the mirror, closing his eyes and summoning up all his energy. As he opened his eyes and looked back into the mirror, he smiled slightly as his horns were gone, the scales on his face disappearing and his tail gone.

It’s the one form he rarely took, the one where he looked human. He only used it when he needed to get into places, or when he felt like garbage.  
It was the latter right now.

...

“Asher?”

Frozen in place as the familiar voice struck through, Connor stood at the door. The door slowly shut behind him, and Connor stepped forward, looking alarmed. “Your horns.. Where’s your tail?” Asher slowly turned around, gulping as he stared at his boyfriend. “I-I.. my..” Connor reached a hand up and cupped the side of Asher’s face, causing the smaller to quickly shut his eyes. 

“W-Why do you like me..” Asher weakly said, his voice shaking as he spoke. “I-I’m a monster..” He whimpered as he spoke, and Connor could feel his heart break with every word he spoke. “A monster? Asher..” Connor ran a thumb over his cheek, frowning as he noticed the tears forcing their ways to Asher’s eyes. “You’re everything but a monster..” 

Asher let a small noise escape him, a hiccup, a sob.. Honestly, Connor wasn’t sure. “I-I’ve hurt so many people.. I’d be better if I was just a human..” He opened his eyes, the tears starting to flow down his cheeks. “I-I want to be a human! My horns are ugly, my tail is disgraceful! I scare everyone, Connor!” Connor didn’t know what to say. 

Connor and Asher have been a couple for just over a year now, and everyone knew their story. Connor was kidnapped by Asher, a lone dragon shifter who wanted to fit in. They ended up becoming close, and Asher began to live in the castle to repay his debt to the queens. Along the way, they fell for each other’s. Not a lot of people liked their relationship, or well.. Not a lot of them liked Asher in general. 

“Asher..” Connor wiped his tears away and placed his lips on his forehead, keeping them there for a brief moment. “I’ll fight anyone who is scared of you..” He spoke gently, carefully even.

“Asher..”

Silence.

“I fucking love you.”

Asher gasped quietly, his eyes widening a bit.

Connor never swore, only when he was mad. But that was not it.

They haven’t said ‘I love you’ yet.

Asher looked up at the taller male, his eyes still wide. “I-I’m sorry I’m so emotional..” “Don’t be..”

...

“I-I love you too, Connor..” 

Asher gasped as his feet were lifted off the ground, instinctively wrapping them around Connor’s hips as he blushed. “C-Connor!” He squeaked and Connor didn’t reply, just twirling them around as he embraced his small dragon boyfriend. “You are so beautiful..” Asher flushed and looked away, lowering his head. “T-Thank you..” He mumbled and Connor walked over to his bed, their bed. 

“Can you change forms?” He gently asked and Asher sighed quietly, biting his lip. “Yeah..” He mumbled and Connor smiled softly, asking if he could change into his ‘most dragon form.’

“W-What? But I..” Connor shook his head and placed Asher down on the bed, smiling at him. “Please?” He gently asked and Asher hesitated, before simply nodding. He shut his eyes and Connor watched as the transformation begun.

He grew taller, just a few inches taller then Connor. His tail and horns returned, as well as clawed feet and wings. More scales appeared and his nails extended, causing his clothes to rip and tear with all this growing. 

Asher opened his eyes, flushing as he looked down at his boyfriend. “This always rips my clothes..” Connor laughed quietly and sat down on Asher’s lap, causing the smaller to flush red. “That doesn’t bother me.. I just get to see more of your beautiful body.” Asher thought he couldn’t get more red. 

“I-It’s not beautiful..” He tried to say, but Connor cut him off with squeaks as he gently kissed his collarbone. “Every inch of you is gorgeous..” Asher squeaked more and hid his face in Connor’s hair, mumbling protests against it. 

“Am i embarrassing you?”

“Y-Yes..”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No..”

Connor laughed and just tackle hugged Asher, who squealed as he fell back onto their bed.


	3. Distracted [Asher x Caden]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher really should shut his mouth sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OLD and poorly written, but I want it out of my notes.  
> Caden is a general Asher worked under when he was a guard, Caden is . 40+ and Asher was 20 EW I know,  
> Warming; NSFW ish? Cuts off bc anything actually happens bc I’m lazy but

“Wow, sounds eventful.” A guard said with a chuckle and Asher grinned widely, saying it was. It was another day of work as an Erelux guard, but Asher was currently recounting the events of the previous two nights. Levi and Xavier had broken up, and Levi had come to Asher for comfort. After way too many drinks, they had a one night stand. Asher was in love with Levi, and things spiralled out of control. “Was the sex good?” Another guard asked and Asher chuckled softly, saying perhaps it was. After a bit longer conversation, Asher had to return to guard duty. He stood up and let the room, climbing up a ladder to go to the guard post.

“Asher.” He froze as the all too familiar voice went through his ears, sending shivers up his spine. “G-General Caden!” Asher blurted our as he turned around, coming face to face with the older man. He was tall, had stubble, was blonde.. “That’s not what you call me.” Caden simply said and Asher felt his face heat up, slowly looking around to make sure no one was around. “Sir.” He said instead and Caden smiled, stepping towards Asher. Asher stepped back, gulping a bit as his back hit the wall. “How was the sex?” Caden asked with a slight smirk and it just grew as Asher began to stutter and panic.

General Caden was one of few generals, they were the next best things after Head Guard Elliot, Asher’s father. Caden and Ashe had a.. special, secret relationship. “W-What sex?” Asher tried and squeaked as Caden just moved closer, telling Asher not to lie to him. “The sex with your blonde friend. What was his name again.. Lucas?” He asked and Asher looked away, saying his name was Levi. “I-It was one time..” Asher also said and Caden just smiled, saying Asher liked this Levi guy. “Right?” He asked, getting his own answer with Asher’s reaction. “N-No!” He stammered and Caden gently grabbed his chin, leaning closer and cooing softly into his ear. “It’s okay, Asher.. as long as we have the better sex.” He cooed and Asher gasped, feeling their bodies press together.

“W-We’re in plain sight, sir..” Asher mumbled as Caden moved his hands to his hips, having let go of his chin. “Then be quiet.” He ordered him as he suddenly kissed his neck, being slightly annoyed at how the armour got in the way. However, if they took off the armour, the others would for sure hear. The armour was loud and would cling against the floor, although Caden may grow not to care who sees, as long as it isn’t Elliot. “Hmph, these hickeys on your neck.. How lewd.” Caden cooed as he kissed over them, which earned some gasps from Asher. “T-They’re sensitive..” Asher quietly complained and Caden just smirked against his neck, starting to suck on the biggest hickey he could find.

“Good.” He murmured and Asher let out some pleasant noises, mostly being gasps and quiet whimpers. Caden moved his leg to be in between Asher’s thighs, gently rubbing up against his crotch. Asher immediately tried to grind down on his leg, whining out his name as he stopped him. “Siiir..” He complained and Caden moved closer, saying he would decide when Asher would grind down. “Good boys can wait.” Caden hissed into his ear and Asher quickly stiffened, not grinding down once again. “Y-You know I’m rarely a good boy..” Asher finally said quietly and Caden said he preferred it that way anyways, “I love punishing you.”


	4. Middle School [Asher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher was a weird kid in middle school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO this is based off an au I made with my friend Mys, who... I used their ocs again!! Connor, Jackson, and Lisa belong to @mystikii on Instagram and Karina belongs to @fioruil on Instagram uwu

“G-Give it back!” Asher squeaked as he darted towards the taller male, huffing as the book was thrown over his head. “Heh, catch if ya can~” The second one taunted as he caught the book, grinning widely. Three boys had cornered Asher when he was sat against the school during break. Asher had been drawing in his sketchbook. He was, of course, doodling his crush, and other embarrassing art. The leader of the trio and the triplet of his crush, Jackson, had snatched the book out of his hand. He could recognize his brother, even from the bad anime art style.

“Connor, eh?” Jackson teased as he glanced through the book, Asher darting towards him. “D-Don’t!” Asher squeaked as the book was thrown overhead, Jackson telling his friend to catch. His friend obeyed and looked in the sketchbook himself, snickering at the art. “Wow, it’s almost funny how bad it is..” Asher flushed and ran towards him, sighing sadly as the book was throwing to the next one.

This has been going on for five minutes now, people were starting to notice. Three boys, who’re all considered assholes and sporty types, throwing around the sketchbook of the biggest weirdo in class. One of the sweet girls in class, the type that was friends with everyone, began to go and get a teacher. Jackson caught the sketchbook and held it above his head, grinning as the shorter kid jumped to try and get it. “I thought there would be furry porn in there or something!” Another boy yelled over and Asher flushes bright red, squeaking as he kept trying to grab the book. Asher was merely 5’0, and this guy was at least 5’5 or something. Long arms too, it didn’t help. 

“J-Jackson, please..” Asher begged and when Jackson just laughed, Asher huffed a bit. “You’re a bully, you know that?” Asher complained and Jackson faked a gasp, placing his other hand on his chest. “I am? Well, that’s just the worst!” At this point, the nice girl (named Karina!) and the teacher (who disliked Asher) has started to move over to them, but they weren’t the only ones. The other two to the trio, Connor and Lisa, had began to move over to tell their brother to knock it off. Asher was unaware of this, as he reeled back and punched Jackson in the face. 

His father always told him violence was only the answer when no other answer seemed clear. Jackson clearly wasn’t expecting it, as he stumbled back and dropped the boom. “FUCK!” He cursed as he grabbed his nose, Asher grinning to himself. “You deserve that, you-“ Asher began, squeaking as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “ASHER BRIGGS! Principals office, NOW!” The teacher yelled and Asher’s heart sank, quickly looking at her. “B-But! He stole my sketchbook and was throwing it around!” Asher quickly looked at Karina, saying she saw it. “It’s true, Mrs! Jackson and his friends were bullying Asher!” 

Asher smiled at her and the teacher huffed, telling Jackson to head to the office as well. Jackson glared at Karina, who shrank back a bit. “Whatever..” He muttered as he began to walk, Asher following. He was so distracted by getting in trouble, he forgot his book. Jackson’s little gang had ran after the teacher showed up, so it just sat there. Lisa rah up and grabbed it, huffing a bit. “Mom and Mama aren’t gonna be happy with him!” Lisa made a ‘hmph’ noise and Connor walked up, rubbing his arm. “Haha.. Yeah,” He said nervously and Lisa opened the sketchbook, flipping through. “I mean, he’s not that bad at art?” Lisa kept flipping through, pausing as she got to a certain page. 

“..Uh,” She turned the book to show Connor, who flushed as he stared at the pages. Across two pages, were doodles of him. Him sat at his desk, him looking cute, him with hearts all around him.. There even was a few ‘C + A’’s around the pages, which just added to the fact that Asher had a huge crush on him. “Wow..” Lisa teased and Connor quickly covered his face with his hands, letting out a squeak. Connor quickly darted off, only hearing his sisters laughter. Surely Asher can’t like him, right?


	5. High School Blows [Asher x Blake]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher hated this.  
> And I hated naming one shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, a high school au. Featuring just my ocs, Asher x Blake! Blake is ur average white ginger, and he has a lot of internalized biphobia )’:  
> Warning; NSFW. No actually sex-sex, that gets ‘fade to black’ kinda shit, but like. It’s very clear what’s about to happen,

Asher pulled off the helmet with a gasp, panting as he quickly grabbed a water bottle from the cute water boy. He twisted off the lid and flicked it off with one finger, throwing his head back as he drank the water. He ended up mostly just pouring some into his face, grunting as a hand slapped his back. “Good job!” His fathers voice boomed out as he passed, doing the same to everyone else on the team.

Asher wonders how the hell he deals with football, between the annoying straight dudes and his father, it’s hell sometimes. He didn’t bother staying for the after game speech, rolling his eyes as he walked into the locker room. 

He was glad to be out of the gear when the rest came in, pulling out his hair tie as he shook his head. A towel wrapped around his waist tightly, he was ready to get into that shower. He glanced to the side as his locker was shut by someone, raising his eyebrows at the familiar man. “Hey doll,” Here we go. “You free after? I’ve been in the mood for, you know..” He spoke in a hushed tone, too hushed. Someone was ashamed. Asher turned to face him with a straight expression, lifting his arm as he began to make a blowjob motion. The taller male flushed bright red, gotta love that white people turned so red. It also helps that this white man, said he was straight and then asked Asher to give him head. Amazing. 

Asher stayed deadpan as he slowly licked his lips, saying he’d be at his car in thirty. With that, he walked past him and towards the showers. Honestly, Blake acted all tough but wasn’t. White men, am I right? Acted as if he was in charge but then turned red as soon as Asher pointed it out. Asher walked over to the showers and pulled back a curtain as he stepped in, sighing as he took off his towel and hung it over the side. He reached up to turn the knob, a quick shower would do, he just didn’t want to go to his car that quick. I mean, should he be just so excited to suck a dick? Typically, he is, but he just felt annoyed today. 

He was leaned up against his car as Asher approached, glancing at his watch every few moments. We get it, you got an Apple Watch and you’re I listen. How rich, how spoiled. Heh, Asher was one to talk, he has AirPods at home. This school was the most suburban rich kid shit, and Asher was included in that. “Get in the car,” Asher spoke and he whipped his head around to see him, his face still red. Ah, Blake. Asher’s occasional fuck buddy and oh, he’s apparently totally straight. That’s what he tells the girls, at least. Hell, take ‘fuck’ buddy with a grain of salt. It was mostly Asher sucking his dick, nothing in return expect some kisses and maybe a handjob. Maybe, god bless. “Backseat, I don’t feel like going to your house just to suck a dick.” 

Blake squeaked as he bluntly said that, starting to come up with a protest. Not quick enough, as Asher opened the car door and pushed him in. Blake cursed loudly as his head nearly hit the car roof, but he managed to sit up, his back leant up against the window. Asher got in atop his legs, slamming the car door behind him. “If anyone sees us, I’ll look like a chick anyways.” Asher moves a bit before finding a comfortable position, unzipping his jeans. “Someone’s in a sour mood,” Blake said after his pants were half way down his thighs, and Asher scoffed.

“Oh you know, shitty day. Sure, we won the game, but it’s been actual shit.” He grumbled, mostly to himself. “And after all that, I got to suck some guys dick because he can’t keep a girlfriend to do it for him-“ Blake squeaked as that and went to argue, being cut short as Asher pulled out his cock, stroking it with a huff. “You can be useless sometimes..” Asher muttered as he stared at his cock, biting his lip. He felt confused as a hand suddenly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. Blake’s other arm shaking around him, pulling him upwards a bit.

“Quit complaining,” Blake leaned downwards and Asher felt surprised as their lips connected, thinking Blake pitied him. Kissing was usually rare, and typically Asher started it. Asher didn’t like it, but he DID like kissing him. So, why stop? Asher moved a hand to grip the back of his neck, accidentally pulling a few of his hairs as he did. Blake didn’t seem to mind, just letting Asher move closer and closer. Asher moved his other hand down, suddenly gripping Blake’s cock. Not too hard, of course, but hard enough to make him gasp. That gave Asher access to his mouth, moving his tongue in eagerly. 

Sometimes Asher forgets how easy it is to top.

Asher had pulled away, licking his lips out of impulse as he stared at Blake. “Christ, you made me so hard..” Asher muttered as he stared down at himself, glancing over at Blake’s and smirking. “But you got so excited..” You can just tell why Blake never got girls, he had precum forming just from simple making out. “Aw, look at you..” Asher hummed as he straddled his waist, leaning forward so his own crotch rubbed against Blake’s cock. “A-Asher-“ Blake gasped at the sudden friction, pushing his hips upwards a bit as he wanted to meet the friction.

“Do you want to fuck, Blake.” 

It was so blunt, Blake nearly gasped. 

“S-Sex?” Blake nervously asked and Asher leaned forward, just using his upper body. He pushed his chest against Blake’s, slyly asking if Blake has ever had sex. “O-Of course I have! Just.. once,” Asher believed it, Blake was easy to read when lying. “Well- Say that one word, and your second time could happen.” Asher hummed slowly and stared at Blake, who already knew the word. He opened his mouth, hesitated and bit his lip. He averted his eyes but then looked back, sighing quietly. “God,”

“Please, Asher..”

Hey, it was two words, but he’ll take it.


End file.
